


Courfeyjollytwinklejingley

by StarberryCupcake



Series: There is room in heaven for all the stars [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other, the triumvirate in christmas, there's a bit of romance too but mostly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarberryCupcake/pseuds/StarberryCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“You two are…you are…”</em><br/>“Reasonable?” Enjolras offered, scrolling through his smartphone.<br/>“Calm?” Combeferre turned another page of his book.<br/>“A couple of Cotton-Headed Ninnymuggins!” Courfeyrac declared, not only extremely serious but also awfully outraged.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac is very upset by the fact that his two best friends are unable to appreciate Christmas spirit and, given that they are to share the holiday together, both Enjolras and Combeferre decide to go to whichever extent to offer their friend a memorable celebration, even if it includes ugly sweaters and singing along to unpronounceable songs from musicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courfeyjollytwinklejingley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibbyliv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibbyliv/gifts), [Screamingpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamingpoet/gifts).



> Well, this is up much later than expected because my internet connection is terrible right now, I'm sorry about that. I wrote this little fic especially for [Ibbyliv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibbyliv/pseuds/Ibbyliv) and [Screamingpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamingpoet) because they're both amazing and lovely and I wish them the best ♥ this is for you both, so if you like it, then I'm happy with it, even if it's absolutely simple and filled with cheesy references :) This is part of a series, but you can read it without having read the other fic, the reason I chose to put them in the same series is because I'm using the same background, nationalities and descriptions for all the characters.

“This is the worst Christmas ever” Courfeyrac declared, sighing for the millionth time that day.

Enjolras wanted to ask Combeferre if all that sighing was something to be concerned about, medically wise, but he knew Courfeyrac’s glare too well to understand it was wiser not to go there.

“You two are…you are…”

“Reasonable?” Enjolras offered, scrolling through his smartphone.

“Calm?” Combeferre turned another page of his book.

“A couple of Cotton-Headed Ninnymuggins!” Courfeyrac declared, not only extremely serious but also awfully outraged “You are just there, sitting down and reading stuff, in a completely un-decorated environment, as if today was yet another Wednesday evening”

“It _is_ just another Wednesday, for us, at least” Enjolras said, still not looking up from his phone “Combeferre and I don’t particular enjoy celebrating Christmas, we just go along with all of you, but I believe…”

“I know what you believe, Enjolras” Courfeyrac stood up, his brow furrowed, defiant “You believe that it’s a holiday propelled to spread capitalism with an agenda of unquestionable consumerism while using a religious approach that isn’t even actually respected because _‘Jesus was born in October, Courfeyrac, it isn’t even accurate’_ ” he imitated Enjolras’s tone remarkably well “And _you_ ” he directed his gaze at Combeferre “You’re even _worse_! At least Enjolras is passionate during the Holidays, maybe not for the reasons I’m expecting to, but it’s _something_ ”

“You know I’m not used to all that, Courfeyrac, my family was never much into the ‘Christmas spirit’ and I just go along with what you guys do, but I don’t particularly…”

“I know, Combeferre, I know” Courfeyrac sighed one last time, the most dramatic one yet, and moved towards the door, violently grabbing a jacket from the hanger.

“Where are you going?” Combeferre inquired, worried.

“Well, even though I’m sharing a home with Scrooge and The Grinch, Christmas is important to _me_.” He turned and spoke with severity, something Courfeyrac rarely used for his best friends “Not because of consumerism or religion, but because it has always been something to cherish with my family and to spread joy, kindness and do special things for those I love. And maybe eat amazing food, why not, it doesn’t hurt either. So I’m gonna go to whatever market I find open in this city and I’m gonna buy as many Christmas-y pastries and candy as I can, to try turn this awful Holiday around.” He opened the door, dramatically “Merry Christmas!”

“It’s technically still Christmas Eve…” Enjolras whispered.

“Argh!” Courfeyrac violently shut the door behind him and the frames on the wall beside it shook dangerously.

“Ok, I’m worried” Combeferre closed the book in his hands as soon as his friend had left “I haven’t seen him this upset since…” he frowned “I can’t even remember when he was this upset before”

“Maybe we should be a bit more ‘festive’” Enjolras cringed “For him, at least. I mean, this is the first time it’s just the three of us and we’re definitely not the best people to be around on this particular date…”

And that was exactly the case. After many years of being an ever-growing group of friends, it was the first one that the three of them were alone for Christmas; which seemed unusual, given that they had been friends since they could remember. The thing was that Courfeyrac had spent Christmas at home most of his life; his moms always invited the entire family, both the Spanish side from Alejandra and the French side from Marie; and by the time he moved with his two best friends, most of their group had already been formed. And, with the exception of Enjolras and Combeferre, everyone loved Christmas, in different degrees. Jehan loved the ridiculous sweaters and the variety of drinks zir could create, Joly and Bossuet loved the music and the caroling, Musichetta loved cooking for everyone, Cosette loved choosing everyone’s perfect presents, Éponine loved playing themed board games with her siblings and best friends, Marius loved sweet treats, Bahorel loved doing karaoke of their favorite holiday songs, Feuilly loved decorating with all the DIY ideas ey could find and Grantaire loved holiday movie marathons. Between them all and Courfeyrac’s exuberant Christmas spirit (because he was the beacon of joy, love and cheer personified) they always had the most festive Christmas parties. But both Enjolras and Combeferre were sort of dragged along for every single one. Combeferre just went with the flow, he let people put Santa hats on him and as long as he had access to hot chocolate and everyone was happy, he was fine. Enjolras often argued about the significance of the holidays, mainly with Grantaire, but calmed down during gift-exchanging time because he loved his friends and liked to see them content and in peace.

But, for various reasons, the less Christmas-y friends of all were the ones available for Courfeyrac that year. Bahorel and Feuilly had traveled to Argentina, to visit Bahorel’s grandparents for the holidays; and being a place Feuilly, with eir love for traveling, had never been to, Bahorel decided to use their savings for a ticket to offer em as a Christmas gift. Éponine, along with Gavroche and Azelma, had traveled with Cosette and her dad to Switzerland, after she had insisted on them joining; Cosette and Éponine were slowly becoming really good friends, but the former felt there were still things about their past to talk through and was more than up to using the trip to bond with her. Marius had promised his grandfather that he was going to return for a family holiday, after attempting to patch things up with them, and decided to follow through more for his aunt’s sake than for his own. Jehan and Grantaire had traveled to Greece, after both won a mural contest, conceived through Jehan’s words, Grantaire’s art and a concept by them both; and the two of them were delighted to visit the place where so much of their favorite creations had been born. Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta were visiting New Orleans after Bossuet’s grandfather paid for all three tickets just to have them over for the holidays and, as he put it _‘finally meet the two people making his grandson so incredibly happy’_. So, the group was scattered around the globe, leaving Courfeyrac, the most cheerful human-elf ever, with, as he had kindly stated, Scrooge and The Grinch. Which, if you asked Enjolras, was very rude and inequitable. After all, Dr. Seuss was sharing his point of view about consumerism when he wrote The Lorax, so it wasn’t fair calling him after The Grinch.

“What should we do?” Enjolras asked, putting down his phone and the news in it for the time being.

“Maybe we should celebrate? Throw him a party, just for the three of us?” Combeferre offered “Prepare it before he comes back? He’s upset and rarely does the shopping, he has no idea which stores open tonight, we’ll have time”

“We know nothing of Christmas parties, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac is an _expert_ ” he pronounced the word with caution “What are we supposed to do?”

Combeferre stood up with resolution, a serious frown on his face and a determined stance.

“We’re seeking professional help”

* * *

 It wasn't easy. Time differences weren't on their side and they had to try about four times until some of them answered, but they were finally able to get all their friends in an emergency Skype call before the scheduled time of their ‘celebratory Christmas Skype call’.

“What’s the deal?” Joly asked, sitting in between Bossuet and Musichetta in what seemed like a heavily decorated living room, most likely in Bossuet’s grandfather’s home “I thought we had scheduled a specific time for the Skype call so we didn't have this problem”

“This is an emergency meeting” Enjolras explained.

“A _meeting_? Right now?” Grantaire sighed “Can’t you just chill for a week?”

“Not _that_ kind of meeting, Grantaire” Enjolras’s glare was as effective via webcam as it was in real life “We need your help”

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALL OK?” Joly stood up, his face suddenly out of frame “IS COURF OK?! WHY ISN'T HE THERE?! IS HE HURT?!”

“Jol, calm down, Courfeyrac is ok” Combeferre clarified with a soothing voice “he’s just upset”

“What did you do?” Jehan nearly growled at them.

Jehan and Courfeyrac had begun dating ( _‘finally’_ , if you asked every single one of their friends) a couple of months prior to Christmas; and both of them were crushed by the fact that Jehan was going to be away for their first Christmas together, but decided to let it go (Courfeyrac had actually sung that part) because Jehan and Grantaire deserved their trip and their mural to take shape. That didn't mean that Jehan was going to let anyone, not even Courfeyrac’s most important friends, upset zir happy elf on his favorite holiday.

“We didn’t really…” Enjolras begun.

“We kind of ruined Christmas” Combeferre interrupted “and that’s why we need your help”

“Are we like the Christmas Council or something?” Bahorel asked “Because that sounds pretty awesome”

“We want to throw Courfeyrac an impromptu Christmas party when he comes back from touring the stores in search of candies” Combeferre explained.

“And we know nothing of Christmas or parties or _both_ ” Enjolras continued.

“We know, we know” Grantaire smirked “Scrooge and The Grinch”

“Is that a _thing_?!” Enjolras exclaimed “I thought it was a spur-of-the-moment comment! Are you all calling us that behind our backs?!”

The looks on all their friend’s faces through the screen were enough of a silent confirmation for them both.

“Enjolras, this is not the best moment to ask that” Combeferre sighed “Let’s go through what we need, before we run out of time”

“Well, for starters, your apartment looks terrible from here” Feuilly stated “You need some decorations ASAP”

“Where do we get decorations this late?” Enjolras looked panicked.

“Calm down, chief” Feuilly smiled “I make new decorations every year so I always want to throw the old ones away, but Courfeyrac insists that _‘every time you throw decorations away, an elf dies’_ , so he keeps them all inside a box in a corner of his closet”

“And you’ll also need music!” Bahorel, putting an arm around Feuilly, intervened “I recommend Olivia Ruiz and the Red Star Orchestra, Courfeyrac has been obsessed with the mini-album of covers they have. Definitely go for that one first, then choose classics; if you’re playing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, use the Judy Garland version, don’t forget to include Edith Piaf’s Le Noël De La Rue and don’t even think of playing Baby It’s Cold Outside”

“We weren't planning on it” Enjolras said while taking notes.

“Oh, and you need some caroling” Joly added “Courf loves caroling”

“Combeferre, I’ll email you some sheets so you can use on your keyboard” Bossuet smiled wholeheartedly “he’ll love that, and don’t even think of skipping…”

“Sparklejollytwinklejingley!” both him and Joly said in unison.

Enjolras shivered, yet he wrote it down as _‘Sparkle-whatever-Elf-song-thingy’_.

“I’ll email you some recipes, Enjolras” Musichetta offered “but I’m not sure how easy it will be to find ingredients this late…”

“Don’t worry, I had to call my mom anyway…” Enjolras sighed “She’ll tell me where to go”

Enjolras’s mother, a famous chef, knew exactly where to go to find good quality resources in tight schedules, and even if Enjolras wanted to avoid his dad as much as possible, he didn't mind calling his mom for Christmas, even if he was nervous about it.

“And for dessert” Marius commented, moving around his phone too much to see him clearly “I suggest a Pavlova, Courf had a sample piece last year in a bakery and has wanted one ever since”

“Don’t forget the sweaters!” Jehan added “I keep a bunch of them in my closet, you know where the spare key is” zie giggled “Courfeyrac’s is my Christmas present, I already gave it to him but he insisted on opening it in Christmas…I think it’s time for desperate measures though, let him open it today”

“And, talking about presents,…” Cosette continued, looking very festive in her hand-made Christmas plus size vintage dress “You should find something to complement the gifts you already have, something special, meaningful for the three of you” she smiled “I’m sure you must have something”

“But don’t forget the board games!” Éponine, sitting beside Cosette, exclaimed “The Nightmare Before Christmas edition of Scrabble is under Courfeyrac’s bed…but be careful with what you find under there”

“Ok, games, sweaters, food, decorations, desserts, music, carols, gifts…” Combeferre went through the notes “Are we missing something?”

“Movies” Enjolras answered, staring directly at Grantaire.

“Wow, almighty leader, you remembered my humble contribution to festivities” he sneered.

“I have one condition for you Grantaire, one condition only, and I want to be completely clear on it” Enjolras pointed at his image on the screen with authority “No. Love. Actually” he pointed each word with a dramatic pause “I can deal with Christmas, sweaters and gifts but there is _no way_ I can sit through that movie and be silent about all the problems it has”

“Damn, Enjolras, chill” Joly whistled.

“No, yeah, I understand” Cosette added, suddenly serious “I’m with him, let them skip it”

“I think a lot of us have been personally victimized by _Love, Actually_ and didn't wanna say it so we didn't ruin it for the rest” Bahorel laughed.

“Ok, fine, no Christmas Firth for you this year” Grantaire said “Courfeyrac doesn't love that movie particularly either so you’re in luck anyway” he smiled “For Courf, I’d recommend the following films, in this specific order:” he signaled Enjolras to start taking notes and the blond took the hint “Home Alone, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Jingle All The Way…” he frowned “cringe all you want, chief, the kid loves that movie…Miracle on 34th Street _original_ …”

“Original? There’s more than one?” Enjolras looked up from his notes.

“Yes, Enjolras, the Mara Wilson one is a remake, the original is a 1947 movie” Grantaire sighed, clearly not amused.

“What?!” Enjolras felt the little he knew about holiday themed movies was a lie “Ok then, 1947 version, what else?”

“Home Alone 2, Elf, The Grinch 1966 and, finally, The Nightmare Before Christmas BUT” Grantaire imitated Enjolras’s stance from a few minutes before “please for everything dear to you, do _not_ comment about culture appropriation symbolism while watching it, for once in your life”

“I wasn't going to…”

“You so were” Grantaire pointed at him through the screen “I know you, I can see it in your beautiful storm-colored eyes”

“My what?” Enjolras’s face blushed in the shade of poinsettias.

“Promise me” Grantaire stared at him, defiantly.

“I…I promise” Enjolras mumbled.

“Promise what?” Grantaire insisted.

“I promise I won’t discuss culture appropriation symbolism in Nightmare tonight…” he frowned “but, in return, I will bother you with it when you come back”

“I’ll be delighted” Grantaire smiled, making Enjolras do so as well.

“Excuse me…” Combeferre interrupted “I’m sure we’re all very entertained by this exchange, but we have work to do”

“Yeah, you’re right, thanks everyone” Enjolras said, gratefully “We’ll see you in some hours…”

“Oh, and Jehan, we need you for one more thing” Combeferre added, before hanging up. 

* * *

Courfeyrac was really angry, very cranky, yet also incredibly tired of driving around with no luck. He climbed the stairs to the apartment he shared with Scrooge and The Grinch with a super tiny bag of candy, not because of lack of stores open but because there was barely nothing left to buy. He should have done some Christmas shopping earlier, but he had spent Jehan’s last week before zir trip with zir, and he didn't regret that one bit. Yet, he was the saddest, most candy-less he had ever been on Christmas Eve. He opened the door of their apartment, ready to find the same dreadful environment he had left, but he was greeted with an incredible sight.

The room was excessively decorated, with everything Feuilly had created for the past 4 or 5 seasons. The smell of chicken and caramelized sauce was lingering in the air, with a hint of cookies that were cooling off in the kitchen counter. The sultry voice of Olivia Ruiz was filling the air and he could see, right in the living room table, the Nightmare edition of Scrabble, along with Enjolras’s laptop with a Christmas movie playlist.

“What in the…” Courfeyrac gasped “It’s a Christmas miracle…”

“Merry Christmas Eve, Courfeyrac” Combeferre greeted, wearing an excessively green sweater with a white reindeer in it.

“You’re just in time for dinner” Enjolras said from the kitchen, also wearing a huge sweater, this one red and with a brown teddy bear with a Santa hat on it “We can watch Home Alone while we eat, if you want”

“But first,” Combeferre took a red package from the table and handed it to his friend “Jehan says you should open it sooner”

Courfeyrac, completely speechless, tore off the paper from the gift his beloved fawn had left for him, and found the most incredible Christmas sweater in existence: it was red and white and decorated with the faces of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, late 80s/early 90s Style (Courfeyrac despised the sexist bullshit Michael Bay had turn them into, thank you very much) wearing Santa hats.

“Oh my…” he could feel his eyes getting blurred by tears, it was the most magical present in the world, and Courfeyrac never exaggerated.

Ok, maybe he did. Sometimes.

He put on the sweater instantly and, after that, his two best friends showed him the evening they had planned out for them to share. Everything was considered and, thanks to all their friends, nothing had been left behind: music, caroling (with Combeferre killing it on keyboard and Enjolras actually playing his violin after months of neglecting the poor instrument out of lack of time), movies (Courfeyrac had to thank Grantaire for however he convinced his friend not to say anything during the What’s This sequence in Nightmare), desserts (Enjolras’s Pavlova was a million times better than that bakery’s Marius and him had visited a year before, if he was being completely honest), board games and everything Courfeyrac loved about the holiday.

By the time they started exchanging gifts, Courfeyrac was already filled with Christmas cheer.

“I’m sorry I called you Scrooge and The Grinch” he apologized, sitting comfortably between his two best friends in the living room carpet “You’re the best and I love you both”

“We love you too” Combeferre kissed the top of his head “and sorry for being…”

“A couple of Cotton-Headed Ninnymuggins” Enjolras continued, making them all laugh.

“Oh, we almost forgot” Combeferre turned abruptly towards Courfeyrac “We have two last gifts for you, they're on your desk, in your bedroom”

“We’ll wait for you here, go” Enjolras rushed him, and Courfeyrac followed his lead.

As soon as Courfeyrac entered his bedroom, he stared at his desk but didn't see anything particularly strange on it. His books were there, his anime figurines, his laptop, which had something taped on in, right beside the webcam. And then he saw the framed photo: it depicted him with Enjolras and Combeferre during a Christmas parade their school did when they were 6. Combeferre was dressed as a reindeer, with an awkward smile on his face; Enjolras was an elf, smiling shyly; and Courfeyrac was a tiny Santa with a huge smile that was missing various teeth. 

He was staring at the picture with happiness  when he realized that Jehan was calling him on Skype. As soon as he picked up and saw that lovely face staring at him, he also realized what was stuck beside the webcam. It was mistletoe. Courfeyrac smiled warmly and stared at Jehan with joy.

“Merry Christmas, love” he said. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> * I had already said that Bahorel's grandparents were from Argentina in the first fic of this series, but I also included Switzerland and Greece because that completes where us 3 are from and, as I said, I made this fic for [Ibbyliv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibbyliv) and [Screamingpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamingpoet) ♥  
> * The reason why Cosette reacted so negatively about Love Actually and didn't say anything was because when it came out, I was a fat 14 year old girl who didn't appreciate comments like 'Miss Dunkin' Donuts 2003', so I reflected those feelings on her, since my Cosette is also plus size.  
> * I made an accompanying photoset for this fic [here](http://starberry-cupcake.tumblr.com/post/106195448965/courfeyrac-is-very-upset-by-the-fact-that-his-two)
> 
> I apologize for mistakes, this fic is unbeta'ed and I apologize for the cheesy-ness, that's what this season does to me. Happy holidays everybody and thanks for reading this, have some Christmas magic (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
